


Excitement

by pansexualtrash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Cute, Decorating, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Sweet, Yooran, yoosung kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualtrash/pseuds/pansexualtrash
Summary: Saeran is watching Yoosung run about his apartment decorating for the Christmas season. Saeran has some questions about the holiday that he's never gotten the chance to really experience, and Yoosung is happy to answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly before Christmas (literally December 20th) and I've been really bad about not posting on here yet so I'm uploading this all really late but I hope you enjoy it anyways :'D

I watched Yoosung as he ran about his living room, his giddiness running high as he skipped on the tips of his toes, throwing about decorations. I didn’t speak, simply keeping my gaze on him as he worked. Occasionally he had me help him, holding one end of tinsel, or holding his legs as he stood on a stool.

He finished by decorating a small plastic tree in the corner, finally plopping down on the couch, admiring his handiwork with sparkling eyes. He turned towards me, a bright grin on his lips.

“Isn’t it pretty?”

I stared into the reflections of the christmas lights in his eyes, sprinkles of colour scattered above the deep lavender within them.

“If you think so.”

Yoosung leaned back against the couch, his fingers reaching over, rubbing my knee absentmindedly.

“I’ve always loved Christmas decorating. I got so excited about it when I was a kid. I almost liked it more than presents,” He giggled softly at the memories, looking back over at me, “I guess that much hasn’t changed.”

I regarded him, trying to find some way to relate to what he said, but I just couldn’t.

“…Why is it so fun for you?”

Yoosung looked surprised by the question, his eyebrows upturned. He thought for a moment, rubbing his neck gently.

“That’s kind of hard to explain- I guess it’s that, I just really enjoyed the anticipation you get for the holiday by putting up decorations with your family,” He smiled brightly, the pink flush of his cheeks still visible in the warm tones of the christmas lights, “It just gets you so excited, y’know? Doing all this preparation, building up the excitement for the day you get to open the gifts people got you, and watch them open theirs- It’s just a little thrilling, in a way.”

He giggled again at his own description, shaking his head as he sighed.

“I guess that makes me sound like a little kid, huh?”

I ran my fingers along his arm, thinking about his words, trying to figure out how to understand.

“…So it’s because you’re doing it with your family?”

“Somewhat, yeah, I suppose it is…”

“But you still seem like you’re having fun now.”

Yoosung turned to me, his head tilted in confusion.

“Huh?”

I sat up straight, curling into a ball as I recoiled- I couldn’t understand what he was saying, not a single idea as to how to relate to the things and feelings he was explaining to me- it was a very alienating sensation.

“Your family.. Isn’t here. But you look like you’re having fun.”

Yoosung moved closer to me, placing his hands on my arms, holding my gaze.

“Saeran,” He breathed slowly, a soft sigh escaping his lips, “you are my family.”

I felt my cheeks heat up as he said this, my eyes darting away to the side. What is a family? How does a family work? What makes family so special?

“Why… Why?” I looked back up at him, his gaze regarding me as he looked me over.

“Well, for one, because you’re my boyfriend, silly,” He laughed, leaning in and giving me a chaste kiss on the forehead, tilting my chin up to stare into his eyes, his smile making my heart swell with affection, “Two, I love you. And I want to stay with you forever. So therefore, you are my family.”

He wrapped his arms around my neck, continuing to stare down at me. I slid my arms around his legs where he knelt in front of me, burying my face into his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair, stroking it softly, scratching my scalp soothingly just the way he knew I loved.

“…Yoosung?”

“Yes, Saeran?”

“Do you think… I’ll ever get excited about it?”

Yoosung tilted my head up again, smiling widely at me.

“I’ll be here every Christmas until you do, and everyone after.”

He leaned his head down, sliding his lips onto mine, my eyes closing on instinct as I sighed against them. He pulled our bodies together, his mouth caressing mine in a tender embrace.

I still didn’t quite understand the excitement, or what caused it.

All I do know, is that with this man in my arms, my heart is hammering in my chest as he fills my body with more emotions in minutes than I’ve experienced in 21 years. I didn’t know what to call that feeling- but it has to be pretty close to excitement…

Right?

**END.**


End file.
